The Accident
by Aliviababe5
Summary: The accident took my perfect health, my memory, and my will. I almost died. Now I have to deal with the after affects. The fear of driving, the fear of never remembering, the worry that my life may never be the same.
1. Prolouge

A flash of green.

The feel of soft, brown hair.

The softness of lips on mine.

Why was I remembering this as I was hurled through the front seat of my car and into the road.

I couldn't seem to think of anything else at the moment.

My head slammed on the ground, causing my world to momentarily go black. I rolled off the road and into the ditch beside it. My arm was searing with pain and bent at an unnatural angle.

My leg was defiantly broken and all I could think is "Don't pass out."

A car honk and slammed on its breaks above me.

"Oh my God, there's a girl down there," a women yelled, "Call 911!"

I felt my consciousness slipping and I tried to move.

"Don't move sweetie," a man touched my back.

I groaned, amazing by the fact I was still alive.

Don't fall asleep.

Don't pass out.

Stay awake.

"The paramedics are here Dave," the women yelled down.

"Stay with me honey," the man said and gingerly picked me up.

Pain spread through my body like wild fire and I screamed, or maybe not.

The man carried me out of the ditch and slowly laid me down.

"Sir, do you know this girl," a man asked while two more placed me on a stretcher.

I moaned as they touched my arm and leg.

The ambulance door closed and two paramedics worked busily around me.

One, a lady, grabbed my hand and said "Look at me hon," I feebly opened my eyes and felt my head swim.

Oh God, I was going to die.

I felt myself giving into the pain during every second that passed.

"She's slipping Steve," the lady said and turned around for something.

A flash of green.

The feel of soft, brown hair.

The softness of lips on mine.

Blackness.


	2. Chapter 1

"Is she going to be alright," a boy asked.

His voice was a medium tone, not to deep and not too high, and it was lanced with worry.

"Surprisingly, despite her injuries, she will be perfectly fine," a man said.

I had a sneaky suspicion they were talking about me.

"I can't believe this happened. It's all my fault."

"How so? You weren't in the car with her."

"We…got in a fight…and she left my place angry. She…told me she never wanted to see me again," remorse replaced worry. "It is not your fault Zachary. She simply wasn't paying attention enough while driving."

"No…Cammie always pays attention. The only time she doesn't is when she's distracted," a warm hand took mine and a pair of lips kissed it. "It's my fault."

"If you believe so," I heard a strange clapping noise and the man left the room.

"I'm so sorry Cammie. I could have…I should have stopped you."

The voice stirred feelings in me, happiness, anger, and…love.

I fluttered my eyelashes, hoping to see…Zach.

"Come on Cam," he touched my face gently, "open your eyes for me."

And I did, widely. Confusion filled me.

This boy had dark brown hair, emerald green eyes, and a pair of full pink lips. His brow was creased in worry.

"Who…who are you?"

Those beautiful green eyes immediately filled with tears.

"Oh God." I tried to sit up but he shook his head.

"Stay down…I'll get the doctor." He left.

I felt extreme sadness for making him hurt.

The man from earlier walked in.

"My name's Dr. Williams. How are you feeling?" I nodded. "I'm fine…," I lied. Everything hurt, including my heart from emotional pain.

"That's good. As soon as your mother gets here you'll be able to go home. You have a minor concussion and a broken arm and leg, but those will be better in six weeks."

I nodded but stopped.

The motion made me insanely dizzy.

"Cammie."

A woman walked in with Zach behind her.

"Oh my poor baby," the woman ran to me.

She had long brown hair, soft brown eyes, and a perfect skin complexion.

"Who…are you my mother," I felt extremely idiotic.

I didn't even know my own mother when I saw her.

"What…what's wrong with her?"

"She has a minor concussion…and a strong case of amnesia."

The woman turned to me and nodded slowly.

"Our family has dealt with worse. Yes, I am your mother." I sat up; this time no one stopped me. "What are you going to do with me? How are you going to help me remember?"

The doctor gave me a sad smile. "Your memory will come back to you eventually Cameron. Until then, you have to take a break."

"Take a break from what exactly?"

He exchanged glances with my mother.

"Take a break…from what you do."

With that he left.

Zach stayed in the doorway, staring down at the ground.

"What now," I asked.

"Now," my mother dropped a pair of jeans, a plain red tank, socks, and white tennis shoes onto my lap, "we go home."


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys sorry it's been a while. I hope you enjoy.** _

* * *

I kept quiet in the back seat, the cast on my arm and leg making it hard to be comfortable enough to sleep. Zach would occasionally look back at me in the rearview mirror and I would catch glimpses of different emotions in his eyes. His face stood impassive.

I stared out at the landscape and watched as lush, green trees and grass shot past our car. It was beautiful.

Eventually we pulled up to a four story mansion in the middle of a large gated neighborhood. The outside was all brick with about ten windows per floor. It had a large, double oak front door with a brass knocker on the front. The lawn surrounding it was manicured and perfectly green.

My mom pulled to a stop and she got out.

Zach climbed out, walked around the side of the car, and opened my door. He placed a hand on my shoulder and waist and pulled me out. Second came my crutches.

"Thanks," I mumbled, took the crutches from him, and hobbled over my mother.

"Welcome home Cam," she said quietly and started walking towards the front door.

She opened the door for me and I walked inside.

The foyer was a huge space with a glass chandelier hanging above it.

"Cameron," a lady ran up and hugged me carefully, "honey, we're so glad you're back." She had long brown hair past her shoulders, tanned skin, and a beautiful white smile. "I'm sorry," she said softly, pulling away. She looked at my mother and then at Zach. "What's wrong with her?"

My mother pulled the lady away and talked to her quietly. "That's Amine," Zach said quietly, then touched my elbow, "follow me."

He led me to the kitchen, which was just as big as the foyer. Marble counter tops with stainless steel appliances covered the kitchen. It was high-tech and super expensive looking.

"This is the kitchen," he said and then pushed open the door to the dining room. Inside was a large dining room table of cherry wood with about twenty chairs, and a china cabinet that matched behind it.

"This is beautiful," I said more to myself.

"Three more floors to go," Zach smiled and turned me around towards the stairs at the beginning of the house.

"Umm," I looked at the stairs uncertainly.

"Here," in a quick fluid motion, Zach swept me up in his arms, crutches and all, and carried me up the stairs. I curled into his chest, almost instinctively, and took in the smell of his cologne. It was so …familiar; it brought up feelings in me I couldn't explain. Just when I thought he was going to set me down, he continued up two more flights of stairs.

"I never understood why they built all the bedrooms on the fourth floor," he said without the slightest indication he was tired.

I giggled and was slowly let down. I steadied myself with my crutches and hobbled down the hallway.

"This is my room," he pointed to the closed door, "your mom's," he pointed to the next one, "and yours," the one at the end of the hall. I slowly made my way down to the room on the end and waited as he pushed open the door.

The inside was full of colors. The room was huge, more of a suite. The queen bed was towards the back of the room, near the bathroom, and had a huge purple duvet cover. The walls were covered in thousands of pictures and posters. A flat screen TV was in the front with six bean bags in front. A dresser was next to the bed and the closet was next to the bathroom. By sneaking a glance into the bathroom I saw it was a master bathroom and the closet was the same side.

I turned around in a circle as best as I could and then stopped at Zach.

He was staring at me sadly. "What?" He shook his head.

"I was just thinking about how…I…we almost lost you," he said quietly and then left the room. I heard a door closed and figured he went to his room.

I looked around the room again and examined the pictures. One in particular was of three other girls and I. One had short, blonde hair and was skinny as a toothpick. The girl next to her was just absolutely flawless with bright blue eyes, and jet black hair. She had a pompous look to her. The girl next to her had caramel colored skin and a lean agile body. She was extremely pretty.

I had a feeling these were my friends.

I sat down on my bed and then looked next to me. On the night stand was an iPhone 5c….being blown up with messages. I flipped it over, not in the mood to answer people who I didn't remember. I sighed and turned on the TV.

What exactly was I supposed to do with two broken limbs and a jacked up mind?

Eventually I fell asleep, thinking of one of the only two people I could remember…Zach.

* * *

"_Cammie! Listen to me! Don't go!" _

_Zach was still yelling and it just made me want to cry. _

_I shook my head and let the tears fall slowly. _

_"I'm sick and tired of you not listening to my Zach. I'm done. Just let me go." _

_I turned to leave when his hand shot out and grabbed my arm. _

_"Please," he begged, "don't go. I'm sure my dad will let you stay." _

_I shook my head and whispered, "I'll call you in the morning." _

_With that I headed towards the door, trying to block out the sight of the boy I love crying because of me. _

_"Cam," he choked out. I laid my head on the doorknob and whispered "Yes?" "_

_I love you," he trailed off. _

_"I…I love you too." _

_Now the tears flowed freely. _

_As I pulled out of the driveway I could only think of three things. _

_A flash of green, the feel of soft, brown hair, and the softness of lips on mine. "I love you so much," I sobbed, wishing I could run back to him. _

_That would show how I was just too weak for him...that would show the truth. _


	4. Chapter 3

I slept through the night and to eleven o'clock the next morning.

Something told me I never do that.

I used my crutches to hobble into the bathroom to brush my teeth before heading to the stairs.

As if called, Zach walked behind me and pulled my feet out from under me.

"Good morning," he said cheerfully.

"Hi," was my lame answer.

I wasn't exactly comfortable with being carried…but it was Zach….I kind of liked it.

"Today, we're going to be trying something." I raised my eyebrow and looked up at him. "What," I asked. "Today we're going to play twenty questions…but just for you."

"So it's like interrogation…," I said, the word making my brow furrow.

He chuckled.

"I do have questions though," I added.

"I know you do."

Finally we reached the first floor and he set me down. "Ask away."

We walked into the kitchen and I was greeted with two boys.

The taller one was like a Brad Pitt double body.

He was incredibly good looking but sounded like a teddy bear when he yelled "Cammie-bear!"

I stopped in my tracks and he frowned.

"Zach what did you do to her?"

Zach blanched.

"Nothing Grant…she got into an accident."

The second boy who was nerdy cute and kind of small (everyone was compared to Grant) said "We work for you kind of Cam…we're friends also. I'm Jonas…"

I looked at Zach and he nodded. "They work for you every summer. They're friends of mine; they go to my school."

"How's the head then," Grant asked, nothing seemed to be able to dim his good mood.

"Good," I frowned upset by the fact boys my age were working for me, especially if they were my friends, "a little behind."

"Unless you're medically behind or slow your mind can't be behind. There's a 24.765327653736 percent your concussion led you to any brain damage besides amnesia, so you should say "it's just confused"."

Whoa…that was a lot.

"Sorry," he blushed, "I got carried away."

"Grant, Jonas you can talk to Cameron later. Right now you have dishes to do," I heard the lady Amine call from the kitchen. They grinned and left.

"They seem nice," I said finally.

Zach laughed and helped me sit down.

"Do you want to play now or later," he asked.

"I guess now." I waited and then asked "What's my full name?"

"Cameron Ann Morgan," his eyes lit up just a little as he said that.

"What's my favorite color?"

These were stupid, simple questions but Zach didn't mean to care.

He smirked and said "Emerald green."

I found myself staring at his brilliant, emerald green eyes and said "Oh. "What school do I go to?" "Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. It's…a different school."

Hmm…okay then.

"What do I want to be when I get older?"

"You've always wanted to be a spy." I snorted, "A spy? That's kind of weird."

His smile dimmed a little. I grew serious.

"Zach…," I couldn't look at him so I focused on my empty plate, "what happened before my accident?"

He froze.

"Why do you ask?"

Oh, only because I had a dream last night where it seemed like we were together and I made you cry and I want to know who you are to me and why I care about you so much because every time you're around me I want to hug you and never let you go and scream I love you. Why do **you** ask?

"I…was just wondering."

He shook his head.

"We fought…and you left."

"What did we fight about Zach?"

He shook his head again.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Suddenly, a loud rapping noise sounded on the door and a British voice yelled "Cameron Ann Morgan I know you're in there. If you don't open this door I swear to everything holy I will kick it open on three!"

Zach jumped up and ran to the door to get to the foyer.

"One."

Zach's footsteps pounded the ground.

"Two."

I heard him yell "Hold on!"

"Three."

The front door was opened and a sickening thud sounded. "God Bex I said hold on!" Zach sounded like he was in pain and I didn't like it. I made my way into the foyer slowly and saw Zach on the ground holding his stomach and the tan girl from the picture looking dangerously mad.

"I told you I was going to kick it open on three," she flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned to me.

I backed up, afraid of her.

She laughed.

"I won't hurt you Cam."

"You're…the girl from the picture," I said slowly. She raised her eyebrow and looked down at Zach. "What happened to her," she demanded, looking livid.

Boy, did her moods change quickly.

Zach got up slowly. "She got in a car accident…and now she doesn't remember anything."

"Wow…we have to do something about this."

She closed the door, shifted her purse up her arm and asked "Is Grant here?"

Before we could answer, Grant came tearing out of kitchen yelling "Bex!"

Her face split into a smile and she threw her arms around his wide torso.

"I have missed you so much," he said quietly. She mumbled something I didn't hear.

Zach picked me up and carried me out the room. "Put me down Zach," I laughed.

He set me in my seat and said "They like to be alone. Especially after a whole school year of not seeing each other."

While we were in the foyer, someone had filled my plate with breakfast food. Eggs, bacon, toast, and a glass of orange juice sat in front of me. I bit into the eggs and felt myself melt at the taste.

"Oh my gosh these are so good!"

Zach stared at me while I ate, or at least I felt him staring at me.

Eventually when I came up for air I saw him grinning at me.

"What," I demanded.

He shook his head.

"You've just always had a healthy appetite."

I smiled and flicked some eggs at him.

He shook them out of his hair and then threw a bit of toast at me.

It hit me on the nose and I yelled "No you didn't!"

He laughed and then reached over and tickled me.

I tried to stop him but the only way was if I clubbed him in the head with my cast.

"Zach, stop," I choked.

He only tickled me harder. I flailed my arms and accidently hit my orange juice glass.

Before I could move, Zach stuck his hand out and stopped the juice from tipping.

I reached out, a little later than he did, and placed my hand on top of his. My reflexes were way too slow for my liking. Our eyes locked and I couldn't seem to move. His beautiful green eyes were holding me in a trance that I couldn't seem to break.

"Cammie," he said quietly.

"Zach," I whispered, not knowing what to say.

Just then, Bex burst through the door (I swear it almost broke), followed by Grant, and said "Well well well, what do we have here?"

"Nothing," Zach said and pulled away.

He stood up and left the dining room, leaving me with a bemused girl I didn't remember and a boy I just met.

"So, would you like to explain to me what that was?"

I looked at her and shook my head, "I...don't really know."


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so I've been brought to the understanding that there has been a little confusion with two things. One: Cammie is a regular girl/spy but I was kind of hoping I could save that is some way for the end of the book. Two: Zach and Cammie are together but because she doesn't remember anything he's trying to take it slow for her benefit. If you have any suggestions for me with little Zammie scenes throughout the book to make it easier to understand I totally will. Thank you BunnySwag101 for pointing these out! I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review!**

**BTW Cammie is bold and Zach is in** _italics._

* * *

Bex left around 2 o'clock talking about how tomorrow she was bringing Liz and Macey…whoever they were.

Zach hadn't shown up since he left at breakfast, so Grant offered to carry me upstairs.

"Wait," I said, "I haven't seen the second floor yet!" "Oh, I think you'll like it," he smiled and set me down.

In front of me were a giant 82" TV and all white furniture surrounding it.

In the corner of the room was a small studio. "Whose studio is this," I asked, marveling at the high-tech instruments, and as I ran my fingers over the controls, I knew exactly how to use them.

"Sing something," Grant said.

"What should I sing?"

He shrugged, "How about…When I Was Your Man but the girl version. You used to sing that all the time."

"Okay," I sat down at the computer board and pulled up the track for Bruno Mars' song. As it began, I forgot the lyrics, but they came to me.

"**Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now. Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same**." They lyrics just came smoothly and I felt like I could sing all day.

"_**When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down and my heart breaks a little when I hear your name. It all just sounds like**_-." Another voice cut in, a rich, deep voice that was unbelievably beautiful. "_Too young, too dumb, to realize_-" Zach stood by the wall singing in a perfect voice.

"**That you should have brought me flowers should have held my hand**-"

"_Gave you all my hours, when you have the chance_." "_Take you to every party 'cause all you wanted to do was dance_," he stepped closer to me and grabbed the fingers of my bad arm gently.

"**Ooo all the things you should have done, when you were my man**," I finished, locking eyes with him.

I don't know how long we stayed there just staring at each other, but I noticed that Grant left.

"You sing," I said quietly.

"I do," he smirked.

I smiled.

"Will you do it again," I asked.

He nodded.

"Of course," he quietly added, "Anything for you Cam."

* * *

Two hours later, we had gone through almost all of the songs in the computer's hard drive.

Zach had such a beautiful voice; I would never get tired of hearing it.

At the end of it, Zach said "Come with me." He handed me my crutches and walked out of the studio.

I followed him. He walked out to the living room and turned on the TV.

"Watch this," he put in a VCR tape (I was surprised it still worked) and pressed play. A little girl with long, blonde hair and shinning blue eyes was sitting at the camera. A little boy with dark brown hair and emerald green eyes sat next to her.

"Okay Cammie, Zach, what do you want to sing," a man asked.

"Umm," Little Cammie turned to face Little Zach.

"Umm," he looked at the camera, "how about My Girl by the Temptations."

"Go ahead," the man sounded like he was smiling.

Little Cammie started to play the first notes of the piano.

"_I've got sunshine, on a cloudy day_," Zach's voice, even at a young age was perfectly smooth and on pitch.

"**When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May**," Little Cammie came in with perfect harmony.

"_I guess, you'll say, what can make me feel this way_?"

Even though he was only about eight years old, Zach put his arms around Little Cammie's shoulders.

"Zachary," the man warned.

Zach laughed next to me, breaking the spell of how wonderful we sounded when we were younger. "Even as an eight year old you were a player," I teased. He shook his head; eyes bright with so many emotions I couldn't tell which ones were which.

"No. Players are people who go after more than one person."

He reached forward and softly stroked my face.

"I've only be after one person my whole life," he pressed his forehead to mine and whispered "that was you."

My heart started beating at impossible speeds; I knew Zach could hear it.

"Zach," I whispered.

"Not yet. I don't remember…I can't remember."

On his face was a look of love, worry, happiness, and intrigue.

"I'll help you remember," he whispered and pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

"Dinner is served," Amine said proudly.

In front of me on the table was a full turkey wrapped in bacon, mash potatoes, asparagus, hollandaise, broccoli, and green beans. I took in a whiff of the food and said "That smells really good Amine."

"Thank you Cammie," she smiled and turned to leave.

"You're not going to eat with us?"

She smiled kindly.

"I have to pick up my little girl from her babysitter's house and eat with her." She disappeared and came back with a purse and car keys. "I'll see you in the morning."

She left through the front door.

"This is too much to eat," I said, mostly to myself.

"Don't worry," Grant and Jonas walked into the dining room, "we'll help you finish."

I smiled and they sat down.

"Where's my mom," I asked.

"She went out with friends. She'll be back later," Zach said and started eating.

I nodded.

"Alright," I started eating.

"I heard you and Zach singing earlier. You guys sounded good," Jonas smiled.

"Thanks," I started to fill my plate.

"You left the video on upstairs by the way," Jonas said, "I turned it off."

"Okay…I forgot to…," I said quietly. Zach smirked and I blushed.

"I think I'm going to watch more of those videos later," I looked at Zach who had a hopeful look in his eye, "alone."

Jonas and Grant smirked. "Alright," Zach might've been able to hide his disappointment on his face but he wasn't as good as hiding it in his voice.

"Maybe you can come up later," I added hastily. He perked up just a little.

"Cammie, what do you remember," Grant asked.

"Oh umm," I gave an involuntary glance at Zach, "nothing really."

"Cameron, I've know you since sophomore year," Jonas stated, "Nothing really for you is like…everything." Grant and Zach snorted.

"It was more of a dream anyway," I avoided eye contact and started to eat.

"Well, I'm going to head to the guest house," Jonas popped up; his plate like most of the dishes on the table was cleared. Grant who had eaten three helpings over everything stood up. "Me too."

"Goodnight guys," I smiled.

"Night Cam," they said in unison and left.

Soon it was just Zach and I.

"Cam, earlier when you said what you remembered was just a dream…what did you dream about?" I focused on my food. "Umm nothing." "Cammie, you know you can tell me," Zach said quietly. I finished eating and then looked at him.

"I know I can Zach," I stood up, steadied myself with my crutches, and said "I just don't know if you want me to.

With that, I left to tackle the stairs on my own.


	6. Chapter 5

I finally made it upstairs alone.

I felt accomplished as I collapsed onto my bed with a triumphant grin on my face. I was winded but defiantly triumphant. That grin slowly disappeared as I realized I left Zach alone downstairs.

I felt bad.

I knew he still liked me, or loved me, even though I couldn't remember a thing. Because I couldn't remember I thing, I couldn't find myself ready to love him. I would give him the wrong idea if I tried to do boyfriend/girlfriend stuff while it really meant nothing.

How are you supposed to date someone you know nothing about?

I reached for my phone and checked the messages I left unopened. There were 127 in all. I still didn't feel like reading them. I decided to only read the ones from Bex. Most of them said "What happened?", "What's wrong.", and "Are you okay?"

The last one tripped me up.

"What did Zach do to you?"

I knew if Zach saw that he would never forgive himself.

I turned the phone upside down and turned on the TV.

I needed to get my mind off of him.

A knock on the door made me look up from the TV and I saw Zach standing in the doorway uncomfortable.

"Can I…can we talk?"

I nodded, sat up, and made room for him on the bed. He left the door open, which made me feel better, but I still could tell he was trying to get something, whether emotional or physical.

"I have to clear something up."

"Alright, I'm not going anywhere," I smiled.

He chuckled and patted my cast softly. A ton of sadness filled his eyes and instinctively I wanted to reach out and stroke his cheek. I pressed my hands under my legs and looked at him expectantly.

"I know…I know you can't remember anything and…that's fine. You obviously don't remember…us…but you do have bits and pieces coming back together. Right now…I just want to help you remember. I know you know I still want to hold you and kiss you and tell you I love you every second of the day but I can't because I know it makes you feel uncomfortable. I love you too much to lose you so I have a proposition."

My heart felt like it had just been squeezed hard; it thumped painfully in my chest.

"I want to…be just your friend right now, until you remember and until you want me back. I'll always need you and love you. I'll always be there when you need me and right now, I need you. I need to make sure I am still an important part of your life even if you can't remember that part."

Tears welled up in my eyes and he reached forward but stopped. "All of your memories will come back to you Cam," he whispered, "I promise you that." I nodded and grabbed his hand. "Friends are what I need," I choked.

He pulled me by my arm and hugged me tightly.

"I'm so sorry Cammie," he took a deep breath and murmured, "This is going to be harder than I thought."

I laughed throatily and said "You don't have to do this." He pulled back and kissed my forehead.

"Yes, I do." Then he left.

* * *

_I ran off the dock and jumped into the greenish-blue water. The coolness felt good on my warm skin the sun had just recently tanned. I broke through the surface and grinned as a body went flying over me. "It feels so good in here," I smiled and Zach came up for air. He grinned and splashed me with water and took off swimming in the other direction. "Hey!" I took off after him with a gracefully glide. Soon enough we were racing each other. "This is so easy," I yelled as I passed him up. I looked back and didn't see him there. "Zach," I called. He didn't answer. My heartbeat sped up and I looked frantically in the water. I didn't see him __**anywhere**__! "Zach," I screamed just as something grabbed my ankle. I kicked hard, which is difficult to do in the water, and sent my attacker three feet away from me. Zach's head popped out of the water with a pained look on his face. "Sheesh babe, try not to kick me in the gut next time." I splashed him with water and stuck my tongue out. "I thought something happened to you!" He grinned. "You've known me for how long now baby?" I started to swim away from him but he lunged forward and his hands grabbed my waist. "I'm sorry," he whispered. I pretended to ignore him. "Cammie baby," he tightened his grip on my waist, making it hard to kick away from him, "it was just a joke." I rolled my eyes. He spun me around and kissed me softly. At first I just floated in his arms, not responding, but eventually I kissed him back, earning a grin. "You can't stay mad at me." "I can," I smiled, "but I didn't want to." With that I splashed him and pulled out of his reach. "Babe," he called. "If you catch me you'll get another kiss," I called and took off towards the dock. We both knew he was going to catch me a lot more times after that. _


End file.
